charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Combat
Advanced Combat is a subject taught at Magic School by Professor Leo Wyatt. It involved repeatedly vanquishing the immortal Noxon Demons before they were both permanently killed by Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins in late 2006. Users Phoebe Halliwell 4x04-PhoebeAgility.jpg PhoebeColeMeet.jpg PhoebeFightingPhoebe.jpg PhoebeFightingYanLo.jpg Phoebe learnt all sorts of Advanced Combat, from using a Beating Man to practicing with Cole. After she thought she was fully trained, she was the sister that always kicked the demons down, so that Piper could blow them up. We first see her use Advanced Combat in Season 1 (Which Prue Is It Anyway?), when she kicks the Lord of War, and knocks him back into the bookshelf. She has demonstrated great skill using different kind of weapons such as swords, knives, athames, throwing stars and even ordinary objects like pipes, scissors and high heeled shoes to battle demons. When she lost her powers (Crimes And Witch-Demeanors), she learnt that she could still kick "some demon ass", without her power of Levitation. Linking with Empathy, Levitation, and Premonition PhoebeLevitateKickFurie.gif PhoebeLevitateKickFurie2.gif Emapthy.gif After Phoebe had learnt how to control her Levitation ability, she was able to combine it with her Combat. This is first seen in Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury), when she levitates and kicks two Furies. She would then levitate and kick the Demon which (because of her extra stength due to levitation) would be sent flying away. This power is highly useful in battles as it allow you become more agile and heightens your reflexes and speed. You can easily evade weapons and magical powers. Phoebe uses her power in both a defensive and offensive manner. She can evade demon attacks and magical powers, such as Energy Balls and Fire Balls. But she also uses it to attack and whiplash her opponents and most importantly, protect herself. While using Levitation in combat, your blows will have a whiplashing effect, these powerful blows simulates super-strength and will send opponents great distances away whenever you hit them. Once the power progresses to this stage, it always stays in it's powerful state; even if it gets stolen by another being. Their blows will have the same whiplashing effect as the natural owner. This is one of the most useful by-product of her power.Later her Premonition power advanced, when this happened Phoebe was able to anticipate her opponent's next move giving her the advantage during a fight. She also possessed the powerful ability of Empathy, the ability to feel the emotions of other people. With this power she could tap into powers and magnify their potency. She could also deflect powers that were thrown at her, such a Fire Balls, Energy Balls, Telekinesis, etc. This is by far Phoebe's most powerful active power. It's presumed that she could also use her power of Empathy to sense her rival's intentions, enhancing her already legendary Intuition. Piper Halliwell It is revealed in Season 3 (Blinded by thee Whitelighter) PiperPoweShax.gif PiperFreezeKnife.gif that Piper has novice combat skills as she was able to cart-wheel and freeze Energy Balls. Before this in The Honeymoon's Over, Piper was able to knock the Convict out by using a club. In Charmed and Dangerous we find out that Piper can throw knives. At the beginning of Bite Me, while Piper was under attack against a Harpy, Piper was able to cart-wheel, and kick the Harpy. Then in Sword and the City, Piper displayed excellent swordsmanship. (this could be due to Excalibur). Aside from melee combat, Piper has access to Molecular Immobilization. This inables her to freeze demons and objects from a distance, such as an energy ball. This is shown to be a very powerful defence, provided it can be frozen. She also possesses the unique ability of Molecular Combustion, the ability to speed up molecules until they comust. This is shown to be her main offence. She has been seen vanquishing many upper-level demons with this power such as Tarkin, a powerful upper-level demon not much weaker than Cole's demonic half. Prue Halliwell 03x11 Prue Telekinesis.gif Charmed307 121.jpg Prue was shown to have very potent fighting skills. The first of which is her telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. This was her main offence as she could move things with the blink of an eye, and later the wave of a hand. She tends to link her powers while in combat by doing telekinetic amp flips and telekinetically levitate and kick (Wrestling With Demons). She later could Astral Project, the ability to project your soul into an astral form outside of the body. This power was very good for confusing demons as she could easily distract them, appearing behind them. Such as when Belthazor attacked the charmed ones, she astral projected behind him, kicked him, and returned to her body. From the very beginning to the very end of season 3, Prue had highly advanced combat skills. Which she first used in Primrose Empath, while fighting Vinceras. Another notable occurrence was in Wrestling With Demons, when she face the demonic wrestlers. During this fight she telekinetically amped her kicks and jumps. While she was alive her abilities rivaled those of her younger sister, Phoebe, an expert in close combat. It is unknown how much her abilities would have progressed if she had lived. Paige Matthews Initially, Piage was a pacifist, part of her whitelighter PaigeOrbKurzon.gif Paige learns to orb between rooms.jpg heritage. When she first became a which her only real combat consisted of orbing out of the way, or orbing an attack away. This proved to be a very consistant method to her vanquishing. On many occasions, Paige has been seen to orb energy balls back to the attacker vanquishing them. She has also called for her enemies weapon, and used it against them. We see her first signs of melee combat in Season 6, when she called an axe to her with her power and then vanquished the demon with it. Before that, Paige would orb away to dodge incoming attacks. In early Season 8, Paige tries to help her new charge Billie, though Billie felt that her guidance wasn't needed and they end up getting into a physical fight, but Paige eventually subdues her. Leo Wyatt Charmed408 369.jpg Charmed408 370.jpg Charmed408 371.jpg It is revealed in Season 4 (A Knight to Remember), that Leo knew how to use a sword. This could be from his training and time in WWII. Transported back in the Middle Ages, Leo caught up in a fight with a guard. Leo was able to disarm the guard and knock him unconscious with one final head-butt. Later, Leo gained advanced combat while spending time training in Valhalla (Valhalley of The Dolls, Part 1 and 2) Billie Jenkins 1234976 s.gif 1234976 s (1).gif 1235075 s.gif 1235115 s.gif 1235115 s (1).gif 1235115 s (2).gif We first see Billie's fighting skills in the beginning of Season 8 when she fought Black Heart. She proves to have enhanced reflexes and agility like the time when she jumped off of the staircase. She also tends to use an athame when she faces demons, but after she and Christy reunited and became the Ultimate Power she stopped using her athame but rather linked her projection power with Christy's pyrokinesis to vanquish demons. Chris Halliwell Vlcsnap-00001026.png Vlcsnap-00002.png Vlcsnap-00558004.png Vlcsnap-0056003.png Vlcsnap-0xs0006.png Although not as experienced as his mother, Piper or even his father Leo, Chris has shown some combat skills, more specifically in the Season 6 episode I Dream of Phoebe. Chris was able to defend off a demon by dodging his attacks by using a lamp and was able to wound him enough so that Paige could kill him from behind. Category:Powers Category:Magic School Subjects